10 Reasons Why
by littleducklinglove
Summary: 10 songs, 9 worlds, 8 months planning, 7 in the morning, 6 happy scenes, 5 times for tears, 4 hours late, 3 parties, 2 guys, 1 love. Dare you to read it.


**A/N: some of these were Nightcore songs, in which case I an unaware of the original artist, but I still don't own them, or any other songs or characters mentioned here. You can find the Nightcore song on YouTube. Also, I was writing in pen so these aren't that long… **

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.****  
><strong>**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.****  
><strong>**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!****  
><strong>**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
><strong>**  
>Song 1: The Longest Road (Nightcore)<strong>

Water dripped from the trees above Roxas' head as he stood waiting for Axel at the bus stop. Axel was late by several hours. But Roxas couldn't bring himself to leave his spot without him. Why was Axel denying this? The y both knew they were in love. They had been planning this for 8 months- why wasn't he here? What was going on? Roxas had never felt so alone…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 2: Love Drunk (Boys Like Girls)**

Axel glanced across the seascape again at that little blond boy. He was amazing. Beach raves always turned out the most interesting people, but this kid? Axel was quite drunk off just his looks.

He dropped his drink in the sand. He had to get closer. The music from the portable stereo blared in his ears. He crept up behind the boy.

"Axel." He spoke into the kid's ear. The boy turned around, and then smiled at him. "Memorize it" Axel said. Then he kissed him.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 3: Love is Dead (Kerli)**

Roxas stared at the pictures on the wall. This was the hardest part of his work today. The 'hall of memories' as Axel had liked to call it, was the most precious part of their shared apartment. Now only Axel's apartment. Roxas still couldn't believe it. Why had love left them so suddenly? He stared at the pictures on the wall. All of him and axel in much happier times. Smiling, laughing, kissing, sharing love. Times that were gone. Roxas turned his face to the floor. Tears were flowing already. Love didn't live here anymore. Axel had cheated and all the love was gone.****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 4: LoveGame (Lady GaGa)**

Lights flashed back and forth through the club as the slow song turned into a faced paced techno one. Roxas smiled. He was going to enjoy this. He flew out of Axel's arms and started to strut around him. Axel's smirk was very visible. Roxas came close again and trailed his fingers down Axel's chest. Axel quit literally purred. Oh yes, Roxas was going enjoy this a lot.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 5: Lullaby (Loreena McKennitt)**

****Thunder crashed in the distance, rather loudly. Roxas bolted upright in fear. "No!" he said. "No!"

"Roxas what's wrong?" Axel asked from beside him, voice groggy from the rather sudden wake up.

"Thunder…" Roxas barley whispered.

Axel understood immediately. He sat up and pulled Roxas back against his chest, holing him close. Roxas was still trembling.

Axel began to hum an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him to make him sleep. It was the only way he knew to calm Roxas down in times like these.

Listening to the sound of him voice, Roxas slowly stopped trembling, and fell asleep.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 6: Magic (B.o.B.)**

Magic. That's all that could explain it. It was Magic. Axel had come into his life at just the right time and been just the right person. They fit together perfectly. Like a two piece jigsaw puzzle. IT didn't even require effort. Things were perfect. When Axel was with him, he floated. He was happy and full. Axel was his soul mate. His own brand of Magic.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 7: The Man Who Can't Be Moved (The Script) (continued from song 1 because I couldn't be that jerkish... and neither could axel.)**

Axel sighed and stared up at his ceiling. What had he just done? He was supposed to meet Roxas at the bus stop more than four hour ago. Why hadn't he gone? He was packed and ready to leave his retched town with the love of this life. But he hadn't. He was an idiot. Roxas was probably long gone by now. But axel couldn't lie here any more. He grabbed his bag and started running. He ran through the heavy rain, all 13 blocks to the bus stop. He froze when he could see it. Roxas was there. Waiting.****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 8: Dental Care (Owl City)**

Axel woke up early on Friday morning. At seven to be exact. That alone was enough to alert any of his friends that something was up. Axel _never_ woke up on time for anything. But Axel knew today was different than normal. He had a dentist's appointment today. To most people, that made his early rising even more suspicious. But they didn't know Axel's dentist. ****

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 9: Behind The Mask (Michael Jackson)**

Axel tied his mask and walked up the steps to the dance hall. Masquerades were always fun, but this one would be something else. Who knew why, but he could feel that tonight would be a time to remember. The hall was already full of people, each with some kind of mask covering their face. Axel didn't notice the crowds though. He'd spotted someone across the room…

Axel walked with purpose up to the small blond boy, whose face was concealed by a simple white mask.

"Care to dance?" He asked. The blond boy looked up and took Axel's hand. OH yes. A night to remember indeed.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Song 10: The Ghost of You (My Chemical Romance) (Warning: This is friggin sad.)**

Roxas walked into the living room with his dinner and turned on the TV to the one station that was constantly broadcasting war news. This had become a habit for him, ever since Axel had been sent to the war front eight months ago. He had to know that axel was safe. The lady on the screen was announcing a raid on an American base. Roxas didn't look at her. He had eyes only for the list of dead soldiers at the bottom of the screen. He watched it every night, hoping desperately that he would be watching it again. That Axel was still alive. But tonight he saw it, there on the bottom of the screen. Floating along with the rest like it was just along for the ride. Roxas felt tears on his cheeks. Axel was gone.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**


End file.
